Airbag modules comprising control or regulation devices for controlling or regulating the inflation volume or the gas flow in an airbag are known from the prior art. For instance, EP 0 812 741 B1 describes an airbag device having a tape or cord shaped detection medium that is secured to the inner surface of the airbag and which concurrently carries out the advance movement of the airbag, thus detecting the latter. Should the occupant be situated too close to the airbag module or be “out of position”, the velocity of the deployment of the airbag is decreased, whereby this delay of the airbag unfolding is detected by the measuring strips or the thereto connected measuring device. By means of the signals emitted by the measuring device, various devices affecting the airbag deployment velocity, for instance the non-ignition of a second inflator level or a redirection of the flow of inflation gas, can be controlled, whereby the airbag does not reach maximum volume and the vehicle occupant is thus not hurled away from the airbag module or injured by the aggressive opening of the airbag.
The problem in this case is to design the manufacturing process such that, during their initial state, i.e. prior to the release, the measuring strips are arranged in the measuring strip container or airbag module in a tight manner, in order to obtain a precise measuring value output without delay.